


Pretty Boy

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sheriff, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Jackson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff bargains to take on Jackson as his Omega after the incident where Stiles locks Jackson in the van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson is 17 in this so if that is not your cup of tea, move on. Otherwise you have been warned.
> 
> This is what happens when I've been reading romance novels and have the urge to write a rare-pair.

After Stiles locks Jackson in the back of the van the Sheriff knows that his son - and by extension, himself - could be in a quite a bit of trouble. So he approaches the Whittemore’s with an offer they are hard pressed to turn down - taking on their Omega son as his Alpha. The Whittemore’s want prestige and power but they are not willing to sell up their son, at least not until they see the way he presents in front of the Sheriff. Jackson becomes all lush hips and pouty lips with a biting mouth and slant to his eyes, the perfect tease for any alpha but he only has his eyes on one. 

When they ask Jackson he denies wanting anything to do with the Alpha, and there is absolute conviction in his voice. He truly believes he wants nothing to do with the Sheriff even though his body tells quite a different story. The Whittemore’s don’t press Jackson but they also drop the restraining order on Stiles. Leaving the boys to it has the desired effect, more fights and squabbles and the boys ending up before the Sheriff again and again. The more time Jackson spends with the Sheriff the more his body melts for the man. It gets to the point where Jackson realizes what his body has been telling him all along.

Jackson would never admit to being wrong, not aloud of course, but he slowly drops hints to his parents. It’s not hard for them to catch on, Jackson not being subtle with his dilated pupils and cherry rep lips. The childish fights with Stiles stops as Jackson drops all pretences, conceding they were only ever a way to get noticed by the Sheriff. It makes Jackson warm inside that the Sheriff was the one to make the first move, approaching his parents all those months ago.

For the Sheriff it is both a relief and a burden. A relief that the fights stop and a burden that he now has a young upstart Omega to deal with. That offer he made was a self preservation tactic, one that he was ashamed with after the fact. He had been frantic with nerves until the Whittemore’s had turned him down that time, glad that no further steps had had to be taken to ensure no repercussions. Yet now it was backfiring. The young omega, who had always flaunted and teased the Sheriff, was now pursuing him with single-minded focus. 

Jackson was young, a pretty little thing, and the Sheriff had always noticed him. No one had made his pants tight like Jackson since his late wife and even she hadn’t pushed all his buttons the way this Omega could. The Sheriff was equals parts wanting to bend Jackson over the nearest table and knotting him until he cried and banishing him from his sight, ridding himself of the temptation. In the end the Sheriff had no one to blame but himself, his secret desire had spilled out on the table and now the tolling bell was ringing. He had hung his own noose and it was time he wore it with pride, for this Omega would be the death of him but it would be such a way to go.

Having Jackson move in proved to be a mite too much for Stiles and when the Sheriff found his son’s room clean of all his belongings he knew. There was only one place his little omega son would have run so he put in a call to warn Stiles’ Alpha that he was coming. Of course Peter already knew but it set the Sheriff’s mind at ease knowing his son would be looked after. It had only been a matter of time before those two inevitably made themselves official and the Sheriff wasn’t upset that he was their tipping point. It gave him great pleasure in knowing he could come home to his Omega and not have to worry about being interrupted. 

They did not have sex right away. For all of Jackson’s posturing he was an innocent and make outs and handjobs proved to be enough for the young man, the Sheriff found it very endearing. Of course it wasn’t enough to soothe his Alpha nature so he taught Jackson how to squeeze his thighs together so he could knot between them. That always set Jackson into a frenzy, causing him to chub up again and the Sheriff took great delight in coaxing out another orgasm from his Omega. Sweaty trembling thighs squeezed his knot deliciously and Jackson rubbed up against him as he came all over the Sheriff’s hand. 

The Sheriff couldn’t wait until Jackson was ready to take his knot. The Sheriff never pushed Jackson about sex, though he wanted to claim his Omega over and over again. He took great pleasure in other ways; kissing Jackson breathless, sucking him dry, licking and nipping his pink little hole until it was sopping - dripping equal parts Omega slick and the Sheriff’s spit. 

Jackson knew that the Sheriff was waiting until he was ready and that he would have to make the first move. He planned it all carefully. Jackson took every opportunity to rub up against the Sheriff before he left for work, making sure he would be the only thing the man would be able to smell all day. He made sure to nip and bite at the Sheriff’s lips, his jaw, his neck - enticing the Alpha nature out to play. Jackson pushed where he could, knowing he was wearing down the Sheriff while also preparing himself. 

The day Jackson fully decided he was ready his body reacted accordingly. His lips turned ruby red, plump and lush. His hips swayed just that much more, weaving, leaving a powerful scent behind. His pink quivering hole Jackson took time stretching, Omega slick easing the way. He made sure to time it so his Alpha was walking through the door just as he breached his hole with three fingers. Jackson knew the Sheriff would be able to smell the trail he’d left for him, rubbing himself against the furniture and walls leading to their bedroom.

Jackson had his rump in the air, his arm straining back as he pumped his fingers in and out, eyes trained on the door waiting, watching. Jackson exulted when his Alpha stepped up to the door, pupils blown black. Jackson wanted to please his Alpha so he keened, arching his back further to entice the Sheriff further. It worked. The Sheriff stepped into the room, eyes flitting along his Omega. There was so much to see and his eyes did not want to miss a thing.

The Sheriff took slow steps, enjoying the show Jackson was putting on for him. When Jackson’s keening reached a fever pitch the Sheriff instantly set out to soothe him. Reaching out the Sheriff placed a hand on his Omega’s lower back, pushing it down to ease some of the pressure. He bent forward and teased his mouth over the open gasping lips, stealing Jackson’s breath and feeding him more. It was exhilarating.

When the Sheriff stepped back to rid himself of his clothes he was just as breathless as his Omega. Jackson’s fingers were now stagnant, just keeping his hole open until his Alpha was ready. It filled the Sheriff with a fierce satisfaction. The Sheriff got onto the bed behind Jackson, running his hands up and down Jackson’s thighs and along his spine. The Omega seemed to melt under his touch causing the Alpha to grin.

Reaching up over Jackson’s head the Sheriff grabbed a pillow to prop under his Omega’s hips. The Sheriff wanted his Omega’s thighs quivering from too much pleasure, not exhaustion, and the pillow would help to add friction to Jackson’s cock. The Sheriff carefully took hold of Jackson’s hand and removed the Omega’s fingers from his hole causing Jackson to whine in protest. The Sheriff shushed him with kisses to his neck and shoulder, following Jackson’s spine down to his pert bottom. 

The Sheriff nipped at the bottom presented to him, blowing on the pink hole just waiting for his knot. It puckered and the Sheriff leaned forward to swipe his tongue along it before draping himself over his Omega and reaching the bedside table. Though his Omega’s slick would help ease the way the Sheriff did not want to take the change of hurting him, so he slicked up his fingers with lube. Jackson’s hole was just as tight as he’d imagined it would be as he sunk first one finger, then two and three into his Omega. 

Jackson had done most of the work for him so it wasn’t long before the Sheriff was slicking up his cock and positioning it at Jackson’s hole. The Sheriff once again draped himself over Jackson, wanting to cover him completely, and pushed in slowly. It was  gloriously tight fit and the Sheriff used every ounce of his control to not surge forward and bury himself deep into his Omega. Jackson did not make it easy, canting his hips and trying to rock back onto the Sheriff.

The Sheriff braced himself with one hand beside Jackson’s head and used the other to still Jackson’s hips. When the Sheriff was fully immersed in his Omega he stopped, just taking a moment to enjoy the feeling. Squirming muscles contracted around him causing the Sheriff to groan. Jackson’s little hiccuping noises told the Sheriff he was ready for more so the Sheriff pulled back and eased back in. 

It was heady finally being in his Omega. Jackson’s body was producing more and more slick, making the pull and slide of the Sheriff’s cock smooth. On the next push in the Sheriff ground his hips in, swirling them until Jackson moaned and pushed back hard into him. The Sheriff grin a predatory grin and pulled up, surging forward to nail Jackson’s bundle of nerves again and again. It wasn’t long before Jackson was crying from the over-stimulation of pleasure, begging for release. 

The Sheriff wanted to push further but he could feel himself getting close. Grabbing up Jackson’s hips the Sheriff positioned him on his hands and knees and reached around with one hand to grab his Omega’s purpling erection. It only took two strokes and his Omega was screaming out his orgasm. It took the Sheriff’s breath away, his beautiful Omega clenching tightly around his cock. The Sheriff kept rocking his hips in until he felt his cock thickening at the base. 

His Omega’s hole gripped him tighter and tighter until the Sheriff could no longer pull out, his knot binding them together. Jackson was a mess of sweaty limbs and harsh breaths beneath him. The Sheriff bent forward to nip at his Omega’s neck, licking and kissing at it until a nice mark appeared. The Alpha was extremely pleased with his Omega, pulling him close before moving them to the side. The Sheriff grabbed up two clean pillows - his Omega had a thing for a bed full of pillows - and placed one under his Omega’s head and the other near his stomach. The Alpha eased them until Jackson was slightly underneath him and breathed in their combined scents.

Jackson was already asleep, tear tracks dried on his face, and the Sheriff nuzzled into him. His Omega was finally claimed and the Sheriff couldn’t wait to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> ~ M


End file.
